Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs
|platform = Nintendo DS |region = Oblivia |release-date-australia = November 25, 2010 }} Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Japanese: ポケモンレンジャー 光の軌跡 Pokemon Renjā Hikari no Kiseki) is the third game of the Pokémon Ranger series. It was released on March 6 in Japan and was released in America on October 4, 2010. The player begins on a region filled with mysterious islands and ruins to explore known as Oblivia. On the launch day, players were able to download a special mission which allows you to capture Deoxys and transfer it over to Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, or SoulSilver on multi-player mode. It also includes a multiplayer co-op feature to work together and capture Pokémon. The box art for the game feature a Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Latios, Latias, and Ukulele Pichu. One more cool feature for the game is the brand new "Ranger Signs" to summon certain Pokémon with new abilities, along with the returning "Poke Assist". The main evil team you end up facing is team Pokémon Pinchers. Partner Pokémon Unlike the previous Pokémon Ranger series game, Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, you only have the option of one partner Pokémon during story mode, Ukulele Pichu, however, this is not the case in the past. If Celebi brings you to the past, you get a wide variety of choices for a partner Pokémon. You first start out with Piplup and build up from whatever Pokémon drops a slate. If you pick up the slate and complete the mission, that Pokémon, or one of its evolutionary forms will be able to be called upon and levelled up in a similar way to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. These Pokémon have a Ranger Sign so you call call them up in the story mode as a regular friend Pokémon. Characters *Ben *Summer *Pokémon Pinchers *Murph *Professor Hastings *Red Eyes *Blue Eyes *Purple Eyes *Edward *Arley *Kasa *Hocus *Booker *Raph *Nick *Nema *Rand *Leanne *Supurna *Steelhead List of Pokémon Boss Pokémon *Celebi - Renbow Island - Cocona Village *Raikou - Renbow Island - Wireless Tower *Meganium - Mitonga Island - Old Mansion *Entei - Mitonga Island - Daybreak Ruins *Feraligatr - Offshore Mitonga Island - Submarine *Charizard - The Sky *Suicune - Sophian Island - Canal Ruins *Typhlosion - Sophian Island- Mt. Sorbet *Garchomp - Sophian Island - Oblivia Ruins *Latios/Latias - The Sky *Metagross -Layuda Island - Mt. Layuda *Ho-Oh - Western Sea - West Pillar *Ditto (Raikou/Entei/Suicune) - Sky Fortress *Crobat - Sky Fortress *Regigigas - Sky Fortress *Mewtwo - Sky Fortress Post Ending Boss Pokémon *Articuno - Mt. Sorbet *Zapdos - Layuda Island- Rauin Mountain *Moltres - Hauldera Volcano *Lugia - The Union (Boat) Wi-Fi Event Pokémon *Deoxys - Back in time (Avabile to transfer to game cartidge) Deoxys and the Odd Temple ~ Must have at the least 2 people to complete- Turns into the different forms depending on conditions met *Heatran - Faldera Volcano *Shaymin (Land Forme) - Renbow Island- Latolato Trail; Sky Forme - The Sky *Giratina (Altered Forme) - Sophian Island- Oblivia Ruins Giratina (Origin Forme) - Sophian Island- Oblivia Ruins/Sky Fortress *Dialga - Sky Fortress *Palkia - Sky Fortress *Arceus - Sky Fortress Trivia *The Japanese name for Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs is Pokémon Ranger: Tracks of Light. *U.S. information about this game was revealed in an E3 conference. PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure and the new 3DS were also revealed. *This is the only game so far where a Pokémon is seen using human technology. Gallery 172Ukulele Pichu Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.png 172Ukelele Pichu Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.jpg PokemonRangerGS.png es:Pokémon Ranger: Trazos de luz Category:Pokémon Ranger Category:Nintendo DS games